


yours tonight

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, School Dances, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The teacher calls out names and kids move around the class, dragging desks with them in little shows of protest. She pauses after she’s read most everyone else’s names and Zayn feels a sort of dread settle in his stomach.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“This group will consist of three people, since there are an odd number of students in the class. Horan, Styles and Malik.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	yours tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryhanlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/gifts).



> For the prompt _high school au where harry is a cheerleader, zayn is a typical artsy type and niall is that class clown everyone knows and loves. they either get put together on a group project or they have to organize the big end of the year dance together using their different skills (zayn has artistic vision, niall has spirit and harry is in touch with what the student body wants)._ for harryhanlon. I sort of did a mix of both? Less focused on the project or the dance itself, but hopefully you still like it? For some reason this universe called out to me for always-a-girl!Harry, so that's what I went with. Thanks so much!
> 
>  **NOTES:** a sort of weird mishmash between american and english school systems, AU where everyone lives in the same place, sappy feelings

“You’ll have to work in groups of two for your projects. And _no_ , you don’t get to pick your partner, I’ll be doing that for you.”

Everyone in class groans loudly, complaints already coming from several mouths. No one likes group projects, but everyone especially hates when they don’t get to pick their partners. Zayn doesn’t mind. It’s not like he really knows anyone in class, anyway, so it doesn’t matter if he gets paired up with someone he doesn’t like. 

The teacher calls out names and kids move around the class, dragging desks with them in little shows of protest. She pauses after she’s read most everyone else’s names and Zayn feels a sort of dread settle in his stomach.

“This group will consist of three people, since there are an odd number of students in the class. Horan, Styles and Malik.”

Zayn looks over at the two other people in his group, frowning. He’s known Niall for ages; they’ve been close friends since they first met in class one year. Practically everyone in school knows Niall and considers him a friend. Niall grins and waves at Zayn when he sees him looking. He has no problems with Niall, knows he’s actually smart and a pretty good worker when he’s not joking around and being lazy. It’s the other person in their group that Zayn is worried about.

“Hiya,” Harry says, plopping into the seat beside Zayn. He can see Niall making his way over her shoulder. “It’s good to meet you, I’m Harry.” She’s smiling, head tilted to the side so her long hair falls across her forehead.

“I know,” Zayn says slowly. It’s not like anyone couldn’t know who Harry was. Only a third year, but in classes with fourth-years, head of the cheerleading squad, loved by many, lusted after by more. Possibly more popular than Niall, somehow.

“Hey Harry, Zayn. Our project will definitely be the best in the class.” Niall holds his hands out for high-fives, which Harry gives enthusiastically and Zayn gives hesitantly. Even though Niall’s lived here for years, he’s managed to keep his Irish accent and it always somehow makes him sound far more excited than anyone else.

Harry grins at Niall and _oh_ , Zayn didn’t know she had dimples. “That’s a good spirit, Niall. Keep it up and we’ll definitely get top marks.”

They both turn to smile at Zayn and somehow, Zayn thinks this is all going to end in disaster.

-

“Both of you should come over so we can research our topic,” Harry says during lunch, sitting her tray down next to Niall’s and practically throwing herself into her seat. Zayn has no clue how she’s so irreverent of what happens to her body when he’s seen her thrown into the air high enough that coming down wrong could be fatal. He also doesn’t know what Harry’s doing at their table.

Niall elbows her side when she reaches for a chip off his plate and she just laughs. “Come over where, then? And when? And will there be snacks?” he asks around his burger.

“You’re so gross,” Harry says. She sounds delighted though, green eyes sparkling as she looks at Niall. “No manners at all.” She digs her nails into her tangerine and looks at Zayn while she peels it. “My house, of course. And I’m sure there’s enough snacks to make everybody happy.”

Zayn shifts in his seat, trying not to feel too awkward. “I figured we would just work at the library after school.” 

It’s one thing for Niall to hang out with Zayn over his innumerable number of friends during lunch time. It’s something else completely when Harry Styles decides to sit with him. There are people around the cafeteria looking at them and whispering. Zayn doesn’t like to be the focus of this much attention, ever. He’d much rather eat alone or with some of his other art friends. He hopes Harry don’t expect him to invite her to his house. That would be terrible.

“Of course not, you have to come over,” Harry says. “I have practice after school and it’s not like you want to wait around here forever until I’m done. Coming over means I can get changed and cleaned so I don’t smell gross and sweaty while we work. Plus, we can change out of our uniforms and actually be comfortable.” She picks at her blazer, not seeming to notice the peel getting on it, while Zayn tries not to think about her in the shower. He can’t help it. Harry’s well fit and she has amazing tits and Zayn would love to see them wet.

Niall shrugs and opens his ice cream cup. “Sounds good to me.”

Harry looks at him with wide eyes until Zayn shrugs, gaze darting around the room so he doesn’t have to look at her. “Yeah, okay, I guess.”

“Great!” She reaches out and grabs Zayn’s arm, pulling it close. He stares at her while she uncaps a pen he hadn’t even noticed her taking out and writes on his arm. “Here’s my number. Text me and I’ll start up a group chat for us, okay?”

“What about Niall?” Zayn asks dumbly. Her pen is sort of sharp but it’s nothing compared to the soft pressure of her fingers against his arm.

“Niall already has my number, duh. We hang out all the time.” She finishes with a little heart and an H, like Zayn would forget whose number it is. “Text, okay?” Harry asks, still holding onto Zayn’s arm. Zayn nods mutely and she grins. “Good. I’ll talk to you boys later!” She leaves in a whirlwind of sweet-smelling perfume and tangerine pieces. 

Zayn doesn’t realise he’s staring after her until Niall kicks him under the table. He jerks back, looks at Niall with wide eyes. “She’s really weird,” he says.

Niall laughs and points his spoon at him. “That she is.”

-

There might be a tiny chance that Zayn takes his time packing up his things before he leaves school that afternoon. It’s not like he has to catch the bus or anything. He always walks home. And maybe, _maybe_ , he might swing by the football field where he knows the cheerleaders and the football team are both practicing. It’s not like he wouldn’t have an excuse to—he’s good friends with the co-captain of the football team, Liam, and he smokes up with the other co-captain Louis over weekends there aren’t any games. So he has every reason to be there, watching them practice. He’s done it before, when he and Liam have plans, or when Zayn is bored and doesn’t want to go home or anywhere else he usually hangs out.

That’s what he tells himself when he settles onto the bleachers near to where the cheerleaders are practicing, ostensibly facing the football team to watch as they run around. If that means he can see the way the girls jump around and practice, that's neither here nor there. They’re in cheer shorts and sports bras, but Zayn isn’t being creepy and spying or anything. He’s just appreciating how athletic they are when they do flips and handstands and pyramids.

“Y’know, y’seem a bit like a perv sitting out here on your own watching the girls,” Niall says, appearing out of nowhere and settling down next to him.

Zayn jumps and drops the sketchbook he was supposed to be working in. All he’s managed so far is the vague hint of bodies in motion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says quickly, picking it up and shoving it into his bag.

Niall stretches out on the bench, waves at a few of the boys on the pitch when they notice him and shout. “‘Course not. You could probably ask her to the Valentine’s Day dance. She doesn’t have a date, yet.” Niall looks over at him, altogether too serious for how cheerful he usually is. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Zayn snaps. He looks at the part of the field the girls are practicing on, watches Harry gently correct someone’s stance. “Girls like that don’t go out with boys like me.”

“Maudlin fucker,” Niall says with a laugh. He stands up and Zayn’s head snaps up as he looks at him. “Oi! Harry! Hurry it up will ya!” he shouts, hands cupped around his mouth so his voice goes farther.

The group of girls giggle, Zayn can hear it from the bleachers. Harry turns to look at them and Zayn thinks that after the surprise, there might be something like pleasure on her face. It’s probably just for Niall.

“Shut up! You’re ruining our concentration!” Harry shouts back. Some of the boys from the pitch have stopped their practice and they say something to Harry that makes her laugh and flip them off. They go back to practice, but Zayn notices Harry sneaking looks back at them every now and again.

“You’re not as dark and mysterious as most people say, y’know,” Niall says after awhile, breaking the easy silence they had between them. “You’re just shy. But it’s hard for people to know that if you don’t open up a bit.”

Zayn hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. “Piss off,” he mumbles. He ducks his head down when Niall just laughs at him.

-

“You really didn’t have to wait for me!” Harry says, slightly out of breath, after she jogs over to the bleachers. Her cheeks are red from exertion and she’s sweaty everywhere that’s not covered by clothes. That’s not very much, since her shorts are so short. Zayn tries not to let his gaze linger on the long lines of her legs or the soft curve of her waist or her gorgeous thighs or the sweat dripping down between her breasts.

“It’s no problem,” Niall tells her. He leers and jabs Zayn with his elbow. “We were enjoying the view, weren’t we?”

Harry laughs. Her hair is all gathered up into a ponytail on the top of her head, but some of her curls have escaped and are plastered to her forehead and neck. Zayn sort of wants to wipe them away, but that would be weird. “You’re the worst,” she tells Niall. “Let me just get cleaned up, then we can go, okay?” Harry leaves before they can say anything and Zayn only lets himself look at her bum for a moment before he tears his gaze away and looks at Niall. 

He’s been looking too and he grins a little sheepishly when he notices Zayn looking at him. “She’s proper fit, isn’t she?” he asks, leaning back in his seat.

“Maybe you should ask her out,” Zayn tells him. He tries not to sound jealous, but he is. He thinks Harry’s fit, but he doesn’t want to lose out on the time he gets to spend with Niall if they started dating. “I didn’t know you were such good friends.”

Niall grins. “Are you jealous? Me’n Harry are friends, yeah, but I wouldn’t say we’re _best_ friends. She’s quiet popular, hangs out with a lot of people.” He shoves into Zayn’s space, even though Zayn protests. “She’ll never replace you in my heart, though.”

Zayn actually laughs at that and he pushes Niall away. “Idiot,” he says fondly. He stands up to leave the bleachers and Niall follows along, still attached to his side.

No one can really get him to chill out like Niall does. He actually feels softer when he’s around Niall, like maybe the whole world isn’t out to get him, and he can lower his sharp edges. Liam is fun and secretly a comic book nerd and Louis is slowly learning how not to act like a twat when he’s high, but Niall is probably his best friend. He draws Zayn out so easily.

“Heyyy,” Harry says, jogging up to them. “Are you having fun without me? No fair!” Her curls are all down around her shoulders, framing her face. She’s got on dark jean shorts and a crop top that are definitely not within school dress code, but she looks amazing. Zayn catches Niall looking her over and he gets it.

“How could we have fun without darling Harriet Styles?” Niall asks, reaching out to put his arm around her shoulders. It means he’s between both of them, clinging on and making it hard to walk, but neither Zayn nor Harry tries to stop him. “Everyone knows she’s the life of every party.”

Harry puts her nose up into the air and sniff, but Zayn can see the smile tugging at her mouth. “Exactly.”

They continue walking like that, Niall with both arms around them, to Harry’s house. Zayn wonders if she usually walks, or if she gets rides with her squad mates, or maybe from the boys on the football team Zayn knows are into her. 

“Sorry you’re stuck in your uniforms,” Harry tells them as they walk into her—frankly, huge—house. She kicks off her shoes and Niall does as well, so Zayn takes his off. He wonders if Niall has been here before, or if this is his first time too. “Unfortunately, I don’t think I have anything you can wear, and neither does my sister.”

“Zayn could wear the hell out of any of your dresses,” Niall says faithfully. Zayn frowns and elbows him, hard, and Niall sputters out a laugh. “Only joking, of course.”

There’s a flash of something that might be interest on Harry’s face, but it disappears quickly. “Well, get as comfortable as you can. Do you want anything to eat? Drink? I can bring some stuff up to the room if you’d like?” She makes a good hostess.

Niall grins and grabs Zayn’s arm. “Surprise us,” he says, before sprinting up the stairs, dragging Zayn behind him. Zayn’s suspicions are confirmed when Niall directs them straight to Harry’s room and then flops down onto the bed.

“Not best friends, eh?” Zayn says as he looks around the room. He loosens his tie and undoes the top two buttons, then begins to roll up his sleeves. Harry’s room is neutral, with some academic and cheerleading related trophies and ribbons on her dresser, but not very much else. Zayn’s surprised. His sisters’ bedrooms are covered from floor to ceiling in more junk than Zayn can even catalogue. There’s a vanity by the dresser that has some makeup on it, and her closet is full of clothes with a hamper in the corner, but the whole room is much neater than Zayn is used to.

“Sherrup,” Niall says into Harry’s pillow. He rolls over until he’s on his back, then sits up a bit to look at Zayn. “We hang out sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

Zayn sits down on the floor next to the bed and pokes at Niall’s foot. “It doesn't have to be a big deal or whatever. You can do what you want, I won’t be mad.”

“I know that.” Niall sighs and then rolls off the bed onto the floor next to Zayn. The thump he makes when he lands is loud, but he doesn’t act like it hurt. He leans his head onto Zayn’s shoulder. “I’m not looking for anything other than what I already have,” he says cryptically.

Harry chooses that moment to come into the room with a tray full of things. She frowns a bit when she sees them on the floor, but it’s replaced with a smile quickly enough. “Seems like you two are quite cosy,” she says. Zayn wonders if he hears a hint of jealousy in her voice. Maybe she really _does_ like Niall. He gets it, he’d probably be jealous too if he saw Niall nestled up to someone else.

“Like a teapot,” Niall says happily. 

Zayn snorts. “That’s terrible, mate.”

“I thought it was quite good!” Harry says, putting the tray down on the floor and joining them.

“You must have shit taste in jokes, then,” Zayn says. It sounds meaner than he means, but Harry just laughs.

“She really does,” Niall tells him in a fake-whisper. “She thinks puns are the highest form of comedy.”

“That’s because they _are_ ,” Harry insists. 

They spend a lot of time eating snacks on the floor of Harry’s bedroom, Harry making progressively worse puns and knock-knock jokes, instead of actually working on their project. Zayn laughs a lot more than he thought he would, being around someone he doesn’t know. It almost feels like Harry fits into him and Niall easily, like she’s meant to be there. When Harry stretches her legs out and bumps into theirs, she throws Zayn a significant look, like he’s supposed to know what it means. He doesn’t, but he also doesn’t try to move away, and neither does Niall.

-

Harry makes them both come over to her house almost every day after school. They’ve got three weeks to finish the project, but Harry, Zayn has learned, is very studious and serious about getting things done with plenty of time to spare.

“Things always happen last minute,” she says while she types something at her computer. “There’s always some emergency or mistake or some other horrible thing that means you can’t finish your work. So if you finish it with plenty of time to spare, you don’t have to worry about any what-ifs.”

It makes sense, but Zayn tends to be more last-minute with his assignments than not, and Niall doesn’t hand in his homework half the time, so it’s a bit of a struggle for them. Harry rewards them with plenty of snacks and breaks where they just talk and laugh. It’s not so bad, then.

The thing is, Zayn is actually getting to know Harry, and it’s making what Niall insists on calling a crush worse. Harry is kind and generous and friendly and actually funny when she’s not telling horrible jokes. She’s just a nice person and Zayn feels bad for any preconceived notions he had about her. He was obviously wrong. 

Niall is highlighting passages in a book. Zayn’s not even sure if it’s the right subject. “Do you have a date to the dance yet?” Niall asks, not looking up from his book.

“Mm, not yet,” Harry says. She doesn’t even pause in her typing.

“Didn’t Luke ask you yesterday, though? He’s hot enough for a rugby player.” 

Harry laughs and finally turns around. “Yeah, but he’s not who I want to go with.” She sounds like she’s trying to heavily imply something. 

“Who do you want to go with?” Zayn asks before he can stop himself.

“Yeah,” Niall says.

Harry keeps looking at Niall for a long time, then turns to look at Zayn. Her eyes are so dark and so green and Zayn feels a little mesmerised. “Someone special,” she says finally, before turning back to her computer and resuming typing.

Zayn exchanges a mystified look with Niall.

-

“There’s only a week left until the dance,” Zayn says. He’s lying on his bed and staring up at his ceiling, doesn’t want to look at Niall while he talks. He’s sort of afraid of what he’ll see if he does. There’s a movie on in the background that they’ve both seen so many times it’s basically white noise now. They’re both pressed hip to shoulder on the bed so Zayn feels Niall turn towards him. “You can still ask Harry. She’s not going with anyone yet.”

Niall scoffs. “What makes you think I want to ask Harry to the dance?”

“Oh, come on.” Zayn rolls onto his side and makes a face at Niall. “It’s obvious. She really likes you. And you like her to. So you should go together.”

Niall makes a face right back. “You heard her. She wants someone special. What makes you think that’s me?” 

“She looks at you _all_ the time, and she’s always hugging you and wanting to hang out with you. Of course she wants to go to the dance with you.” Zayn’s words feel like bitter ash in his mouth, he’s so jealous.

“Like she doesn’t look at you?” Niall asks, poking Zayn’s shoulder quite hard. “And whenever we hang out, it’s always Zayn this and Zayn that, and did you see how lovely his eyelashes looked today, Niall? You’re all she ever talks about.”

Zayn tries not to perk up, but he obviously fails because Niall laughs. He feels something like warmth well up in his chest, washing away the bitter jealousy. “Really? You guys talk about me?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You’re so vain. Of course we do. You’re my best mate and Harry has eyes. She sees how gorgeous you are.” 

“Oh,” Zayn says. His cheeks feel warm and he’s quite pleased, can’t keep it off his face. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“Stop begging for compliments,” Niall tells him. He shoves at Zayn until he’s flat on his back again and then puts his head on Zayn’s shoulder, curls up around him. “Yeah, I think you’re gorgeous. So does Harry. So does everyone with eyes that work and a pulse.”

They continue watching the movie after that, but Zayn feels stupidly warm and giddy about what Niall has to say.

-

“Well I guess this means we’re done,” Harry says slowly. She looks at the poster board Zayn’s been drawing on for the past week, then at the printed report they’re supposed to turn in. Niall’s just finished the last slide on the power point. She sounds a bit sad about being done.

“Thank god for that,” Niall says. He sits up and stretches, back popping in a way that makes Zayn wince. “More time for eating and football.”

Zayn laughs along with Harry. “So lazy,” he says, prodding Niall’s belly with his foot. Niall grunts and grabs his ankle, thumb gliding over the prominent bone there. Zayn shivers.

“I think we’ll get good marks,” Harry says. She’s looking at Zayn’s foot in Niall’s lap and Zayn would say she looks wistful, but he has no clue what for. “Are you guys going to the dance, then?” she says suddenly, looking back up at them.

“What?” Zayn looks at Niall, then back at Harry. “No? I wasn’t planning on it. Not like I have a date.”

Niall laughs and tickles the bottom of his foot until Zayn giggles and has to bat him away. “I asked if you wanted to go stag and you laughed at me! Don’t say no one offered.”

“Maybe we could all go together?” Harry asks a bit shyly. Her cheeks are pink when Zayn looks back at her.

“Don’t you have someone special you wanted to go with?” Zayn asks. “Why would you want to hang out with us?”

“Maybe because we’re really cool?”

“Says your mum.”

“Hey!”

Harry laughs. “They didn’t ask me,” she says, drawing Zayn back in.

“That’s crazy, I can’t believe he didn’t ask. Who wouldn’t want to go to a dance with you?” Zayn asks. He’s actually sort of mad, on Harry’s behalf. Whoever her special someone is must be a huge jerk not to know to ask her. He looks at Niall, but Niall looks just as carefree as ever, going back to holding onto Zayn’s ankle lightly. He could still be the person Harry was waiting for this whole time.

“Maybe they just don’t like me that way,” Harry says a little sadly.

“We’d be happy to go with you, Harry,” Niall says. He sits up straight in the computer chair and reaches out to hold Harry’s hand. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Harry smiles wide, her dimples like craters. “Yeah?” She looks between Niall and Zayn. “You’ll go?”

Zayn trades a look with Niall, then smiles. “Yeah, of course.”

-

Going to school on Saturday is terrible, and being there for a dumb school-sanctioned dance for Valentine’s Day is probably the worst reason of all. Zayn is sort of uncomfortable in his dress pants and pressed shirt, but his mum looked so pleased when he showed it to her. Said something about him being more involved in school life and how great that was. Niall came over and his mum didn’t even raise her eyebrows at their matching ties and cummerbunds. Niall’s brother brought them to the school and they were waiting by the entrance for Harry.

She shows up after a few minutes, and Zayn honestly thinks his heart stops. She’s got a red dress on that’s got layers and layers of wispy sheer fabric. It’s got a heart-shaped top with no straps and a slit that goes halfway up her thigh. Her curls are artfully piled up on top of her head and she’s wearing soft makeup that makes her glow. The red just makes her eyes look greener, somehow. She’s absolutely beautiful.

“Hey,” Harry says, smiling when she sees them. “You came.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Niall says with a grin. “You look wonderful. Right?” He elbows Zayn.

Zayn nods quickly. “Yeah, yes. Wow. You look really great.” 

Harry’s cheeks pink up and her smile gets bigger.

“Got you this, then,” Niall says, taking something out of his pocket—how had Zayn not noticed that?—and handing it to Harry. It’s a slightly lopsided corsage with a red rose and white baby’s breath.

“Oh, thank you,” Harry whispers. She holds out her hand. “Can you put it on?”

Niall nudges Zayn with his elbow again, and hands it to him. Stunned, Zayn takes it and slides the band over Harry’s wrist, tightening it so it doesn’t slip and making sure the flowers are all the right side up.

“Thanks,” Harry says. Her cheeks are still pink when she leans in to kiss Zayn’s cheek, then moves so she can kiss Niall’s. “We all match,” she says, obviously delighted. 

Zayn looks at the three of them. She’s right. Her dress is the same shade of red as his and Niall’s ties. It looks like they all were supposed to go to the dance together, as a couple. Zayn blinks when he realises that, looks back and forth between Niall and Zayn as things start to fall into place.

“Is this a date?” he blurts out. “Are we all at this dance together?”

Harry and Niall trade glances, then they both reach out to grab one of his hands. It’s Niall who speaks up first.

“You’re sort of bad at taking hints,” he says with a grin. His cheeks pink up to match Harry’s and Zayn knows his are red as well. They must look like such idiots, holding hands and blushing.

“Hints?” Zayn asks weakly.

“I thought I was being obvious,” Harry says. She squeezes Zayn’s fingers. “I’ve liked Niall for ages, but he told me he liked you. So I was really not looking forward working on the project together, since I would have to watch you two be together. But then it turns out that you’re amazingly sweet and gentle and lovely, and I really like you a lot.”

Zayn turns to Niall, still in a state of shock. “You like me?”

Niall rolls his eyes, but he squeezes Zayn’s hand all the same. “Duh. I’ve liked you since you first shared you book with me in class when I moved here.” He glances at Harry and his smile turns sunny. “Harry’s hard not to like, honestly. I’m sure half the school is in love with her.” He laughs when Harry reaches out and hits his arm with her free hand, and then catches it in his own, linking their fingers. “But I didn’t want to start anything with Harry when I knew I still had feelings for you,” he says, looking at Zayn again. “Had to get it out there, but you were being oblivious, like always.”

It feels a bit like Zayn’s been hit with a truck. Niall, his best friend for so long now, likes him? And so does Harry? That’s too good to be true. He can’t be that lucky.

“So,” Harry says hesitantly, searching Zayn’s face. “How do you feel?”

Zayn licks his lips, nervous. “I think I’ve liked Niall since I met him,” he says, looking at Niall and watching him light up. “You’re my best mate, and you make me feel happy and carefree just by being there.” He looks at Harry and smiles when she bites her bottom lip, looking as nervous as he feels. “Harry, you took me by surprise. I didn’t think you would be as kind or as generous as you are, but you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met.” He pauses and takes a breath. “I was so jealous because I thought you two would get together and leave me alone, and I hated that thought. I didn’t want to be left behind.”

Niall laughs and if he looks a bit wet around the eyes, no one calls him on it. “Idiot. Like I’d ever leave you behind.” He yanks Zayn in and kisses him on the mouth, just a peck, but it’s enough to blow Zayn’s mind. 

“Me next!” Harry shouts. She tugs at Zayn’s arm, pulling him into a kiss that’s less chaste and more filled with the chemical taste of her lip gloss. Zayn is panting when they break apart, and Harry’s cheeks are even darker.

She looks at Niall shyly, like she’s unsure if Niall will want to kiss her, too. Like he’s just been going along for Zayn and not her. Zayn knows that’s not true, so he drags both of them together and grins when Niall leans in and kisses Harry. Their noses bump awkwardly and Harry giggles, but then Niall moves his head and they get to kiss properly.

Zayn doesn’t feel a single drop of envy or jealousy in his body. Instead, he feels something warm up inside him. He sort of likes the way they look, kissing each other. Niall is all fair-hair and pale skin and Harry’s dark curls would look good falling over Niall’s face. When they pull away, they’re both flushed, lips swollen from all the kissing.

They’re all still holding hands, and it must look so odd to any outsider who might see them. Zayn finds he doesn’t care who looks, who sees.

“Will this really work?” he asks, squeezing Niall and Harry’s hands hard, just to make sure they’re real and there.

Niall and Harry both look at him, grinning, eyes bright. They squeeze back before dragging him off to the gymnasium.

“It’ll work,” Harry says over her shoulder, grinning so hard her dimples look like craters.

“Of course it will,” Niall says with a laugh. “It’s us.”


End file.
